


相濡以沫

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: Brad Binder/Darryn Binder斜線前後有意義Brad第一人稱視角口味略重 有強迫吃x畫面慎點不喜勿看
Relationships: Brad Binder/Darryn Binder
Kudos: 5





	相濡以沫

（他用了你新買給他的護髮乳。）當Darryn狹帶著剛沐浴完的熱氣和香味從浴室出來時，你靈敏的鼻子立刻發現弟弟身上不同以往的味道。你喜歡這個味道，更喜歡能在Darryn身上聞到。你坐在電腦桌前，假裝不在意繼續盯著螢幕，隨意地翻著近日賽況的報導。但當Darryn「澎」的一聲將自己拋進你們共用的黑色大床上時，你的眼角還是誠實地飄了過去。

濕漉漉的金色長卷髮將床單染上一塊塊深色，白皙的皮膚下透著沐浴後的薄紅。Darryn在床上慵懶地伸展著四隻，用力拉長窄薄的腰身時發出像小貓打呼般舒服的聲響。四角褲鬆垮垮的掛在低到極限的腰胯上，只要他再亂動一下你就能窺見弟弟私處的金色毛髮。但他翻了個身趴在床上，鬆垮的四角褲下露出半個白嫩嫩的屁股。那雙和你相同的綠色瞳孔閃爍著貪吃小狗看見食物般的急切渴望。你明白弟弟想要什麼，但你並不想這麼輕易就給他。

“先把頭髮擦乾吧。”你抓起一旁的毛巾朝他丟過去。年輕人抓著毛巾隨意地搓了幾下，就將毛巾丟還給你。你接住毛巾，對那張撅著嘴生氣的臉蛋聳聳肩，轉頭繼續看你根本一個字母都看不進去的賽後報導。

你聽到Darryn從床上跳起來的聲音，走去浴室，然後走到你身邊，直接擠開你握著滑鼠的手，擠進你和電腦桌之間。他拿著那台吹風機，（你去日本比賽時特地買回來的那台負離子吹風機）“Bang!Bang!”他用吹風機對你開槍，還煞有其事的抬了抬手，像真有後坐力一樣。他朝著你呲牙傻笑，燦爛溫暖的笑容徹底融化你本就不堪一擊的偽裝。你舉起雙手擺出投降的樣子，一手接過吹風機一手攬住他的腰往自己身上帶，而他立刻就張開雙腿直接跨坐在你的大腿上。

“都快長的比我高了，還撒嬌？”說歸說，你仍然將手掌伸進他半濕的捲髮裡，將他的頭按在你的肩上，深怕他不知道你有多寵溺他似的用手指輕輕按摩著頭皮。你打開吹風機，用低溫緩風烘著他的金色捲髮。雖然飛散的柔軟髮絲把你搔得心癢難耐，但你從來不會敷衍地把他吹成一坨鳥窩，你喜歡那頭金髮是漂亮的大波浪捲。你也許有耐心，但你身上的小伙子可沒有。他的嘴唇像隻小螞蟻般爬過你的肩膀、鎖骨、脖子，爬上腮幫子，沿著線條細細地啃到耳根後。這些帶著濕熱的小搔癢讓你的大腿緊繃到不行，你不自覺收緊纏繞在他髮絲裡的手指。吹風機掉在地上的聲響驚醒了你，你發現你們已經吻在一起，而你仍不滿足地想將舌頭伸進他的嘴裡，掠奪所有他能呼吸到的空氣。唇齒間洩漏出一點缺氧的小呻吟，但你並沒有放鬆手掌，反而更大力的將他壓向自己。直到他因爲喘不過氣而全身發軟，你才掐著他的下顎強勢地將他轉個能喘口氣的方向。但他很快又吻了回來，拼命和你唇齒糾纏。你們的牙齒嗑疼彼此，但沒人想就此放過對方，所有的喘息、呻吟全都交織在一起。他的手往下探進你的褲襠裡，握住你半硬的勃起，你忍不住抬腰將自己操進他的手掌裡，他呵呵呵的笑了。

“Don't fuck my hand， lovely bro， just fuck me，please。”

他貼著你耳朵說的話讓你完全硬了，你幾乎粗暴地把他丟到床上。他迅速脫掉那條鬆垮的四角褲，跪在床上搖搖晃晃的就伸手扯著你的褲頭將你拖上床。你跌進床裡，蓋在他身上，他不耐煩的地處理掉你身上那些該死的多餘的衣物，用腳將你勾的更近，雙手環抱你的肩膀，迫不及待地將舌頭塞回你嘴裡。他啃的你嘴唇發疼，但即使你拽著他的捲髮都無法將他從你身上撕開。你將手往下握住他硬挺的陰莖，他哼唧著將自己往你手裡送，你的拇指重重摩擦前端，立刻獲得一股黏滑的前液和一聲濕軟的呻吟。你趁機下降身體到他的雙腿間，一口含住他的陰莖。他尖銳地抽了口氣，不安地扭動身體。你將他的雙腿抬到肩上，雙手掐著他的腰固定在床上。你是不太擅長這個，遠不及他來的厲害。如果這個也算是兄弟兩人本該一人一半的天賦，那這個天賦上帝肯定是都給了Darryn。今天要是位置互換，你肯定挨不到操他的時候。但你可以盡力學他，揣摩那些他用在你身上的技巧。你從底部順著長度舔到頂端，緩緩將他含住，盡可能收起牙齒，將他含的更深，然後用力收緊臉頰上下滑動。你能感覺他的大腿興奮地發抖，他的手掌扯住你的頭髮，你放鬆自己讓他控制，讓他使用你的口腔得到快樂。頭頂上的呻吟越來越高亢，你知道他快到了。但深喉你做不來，你用手掌握住柱身，藉著口水潤滑快速上下滑動。嘴唇包覆著前端，舌尖在縫隙中來回掃動。當你嚐到第一滴苦澀的愛慾時，你用力吸吮。

“啊！fuck…fu…哈….”他不能控制地扯的你頭皮發疼，小腹一波波劇烈滾動著。你吸著他噴發慾望的陰莖，將所有腥味濃烈精液含在嘴裡。等你確定他已經射不出東西時，你吐出半軟的陰莖，爬到他身上，在他高潮過後無力反抗時吻住他。身下的人頓時猛地掙扎起來，雙手抓撓你的肩膀想將你推開。你單手抓住他的手腕按在頭頂上，另一手掐著他的下顎撬開他緊咬的牙關，將混著口水的愛液全吐進他嘴裡。你用力的吻著他，不讓他吐出來，等你確定他都吞下去了，才將他鬆開。

“Fuck！Brad Binder！你太髒了吧你！”Darryn氣急敗壞地對你大罵，手背使勁擦著掙扎中從嘴角溢出的精液。

“怎麼？我的你敢吃，你自己的不敢吃嗎？”你看著弟弟漲紅的臉打趣的笑著，舌頭舔過嘴角和那顆過大的犬齒。

“這不一樣啊！”Darryn氣的眼角發紅。

“哪裡不一樣？” 眼看弟弟就要被你氣哭，你溫柔地伸手揉揉他被你掐紅的臉頰。 “我們不是一直都是這樣嗎？相濡以沫…。”你伸出舌頭輕輕舔舐他的臉頰，然後再次吻他，輕輕慢慢的，用嘴唇和鼻尖磨蹭著他。

他氣呼呼的別過頭，但手掌順著腹部往下握住你尚未釋放的慾望，力道足以讓你倒抽一口涼氣。他不服輸的瞪著你，從床頭摸出一罐潤滑液丟到你面前。

“你還沒操我呢！” 他向著你，再次張開大腿。

你攬起他的腰將他拉近身邊，本想將他放到床上，但他倔著一張臉用力將你推倒，跨坐在你的腰上。Ok，他想騎你。你笑了笑，將潤滑液塗在手上，在接近體溫時才在他的入口抹上。他彎下腰叼住你的脖子，雙腿分的更開，屁股高高蹶起。你慢慢伸進一根手指，耳邊立刻響起一聲舒服的嘆息。你不想他受傷，所以等到他完全適應才慢慢探進第二根。兩根手指在狹窄的通道裡來回穿梭、剪動，尋找腺體。他繃著身體，挺著腰用你的手指操弄自己，趴伏在你胸前喘的厲害。很快他又再次硬了，圓潤飽滿的前端戳刺著你的腹肌。他急躁地坐起身，伸手抓住你的陰莖就想往身體裡塞。你趕緊在自己的傢伙塗上一層潤滑，你真的擔心他會傷到自己。只有兩指的開拓果然是不夠的，他坐得很慢，過程不斷發出痛苦又甜蜜的呻吟。你用還沾著點潤滑液的手指搓揉他的乳尖和臀瓣，希望他能放鬆。當你完全進去後你們都顫抖著吐了口氣，你能感覺到他炙熱緊緻的腸道緊緊地包裹著你，你必須用很強大的自制力才能控制自己不要現在就射出來。他緩緩在你身上動起來，雙腿緊緊夾著你，搖晃身體，用你的陰莖把自己操的上氣不接下氣。你的每一下都進的很深，幾乎就是貼著底部那圈軟肉磨蹭。他喘得厲害，白皙的皮膚染上潮紅，裹著薄汗，才吹乾的頭髮又濕潤了，進太深的刺激讓他的呻吟也飽含著水氣。他想用手撫摸自己，但你拉住他的手與他十指交扣，任憑他淌著前液的陰莖將你們的腹部弄的一片黏糊滑膩。被吊在半空不得釋放的快感終於讓他哭了起來，你心疼地拉他下來，吻去他臉上的淚和汗。但你的下身仍毫不客氣的頂弄著，他抽泣的喘息被你頂的支離破碎。而你落在他身上細細的吸吮和舔咬，又讓他沙啞的哭聲染上一層不自覺的甜膩。他就像一塊因為高溫而融化在你身上的巧克力，濃郁香甜你恨不能把他全部吃下去。你快不行了，已經無法好好控制自己的呼吸。你捧著他的臀瓣換了個可以快速抽插的角度，每一下都猛烈地撞擊他的腺體。他將自己的臉埋在你的肩膀上，淚水和汗水將那裡弄濕了一片。高潮時他無聲地咬著你的肩膀，繃緊著身體射了第二次。你承受著他賜給你的疼痛，在抽蓄收縮的腸道裡貪婪地抽送了幾下才拔出來射在他的大腿上。

他趴在你的身上喘氣，像團烤化的棉花糖，軟綿綿、熱烘烘又黏答答的。他舔著在你肩上留下的牙印，你安慰似的摸摸他的頭，發現他的頭髮又濕透了。你想翻身把他放在床上，但他嘟囔著緊抱著你死都不肯下來。他舒服地打了個饜足的哈欠，將頭枕在你的胸膛上。等你發現時，他已經熟睡到發出細小的鼾聲了。你無奈地戳了戳他熟睡的臉頰，看著那張和自己有點像但卻是全然不同感覺的臉龐。你一手抱著他的腰，ㄧ手伸到頭後枕在自己的手掌上，閉上雙眼，露出幸福的微笑。


End file.
